This invention relates to a connector used for connecting a wire harness of an automobile, and more particularly to a connector having a terminal retainer at a rear portion thereof.
In FIG. 9, a connector housing a has terminal receiving chambers b each of which has a guide notch c in each of upper and lower walls thereof, the guide notch extending from a rear end of the terminal receiving chamber to an intermediate portion thereof. Retaining projections d are formed on the side walls of the connector housing, respectively. A terminal retainer e is adapted to be attached to the connector housing a, and terminal retaining projections k for projecting into the terminal receiving chambers b through the guide notches c are formed on inner surfaces of flexible plate portions f. The terminal retainer has flexible retaining pieces h engaged with the projections d, respectively.
FIG. 10 shows the condition of use, and the terminal retaining projection k is engaged with a metal terminal i inserted in the terminal receiving chamber b to thereby prevent rearward withdrawal of the metal terminal.
In the above construction, when it is required to withdraw the metal terminal i, the flexible plate portion f is displaced outwardly by the use of a jig or the like to bring the terminal retaining projection k out of the path of movement of the metal terminal i, and in this condition the withdrawal is carried out.
In the above conventional art, when the metal terminal i is to be withdrawn, the flexible plate portion f is liable to be excessively displaced by the jig or the like, and therefore it is quite possible that the flexible plate portion may be damaged.